of love and hollows
by wayoshi
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are now in love, but how will hollows affect their relationship?, ch 1 is up this chapter just explains how they are now lovers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I own any of the characters involved in the story**

**Hi everybody, this is my first bleach fanfic and I sincerely hope you enjoy it, though this chapter is slightly boring as it wil only explain how Ichigo and Rukia became lovers, next chapter will envolve hollows and arrancar (this will be some lesser arrancar that were in the process of complete transformation, some of them will be as strong as espada)**

* * *

Ichigo slashed the hollow in two, Returning to home afterwards.

"_Rukia why do I have to fight this small hollows, why can't Uryuu or Chad do it?_ "

"Idiot it is YOUR job as a shinigami to protect the place from hollows."

Ichigo knew that Rukia was right; the midget was a know-it-all about hollows and shinigami, although she could get quite annoying after a while.

Rukia still slept on Ichigo's closet, and it seemed she wasn't going to have a change of heart, just then Keigo called Ichigo

"Ichigooooo, you know what happens today?"

"WHAT THE HELL KEIGO?! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU CALLING SO LATE INTO THE NIGHT" said Ichigo

"Don't you remember? Today is the school rock festival, every school band will be there even Chad's, and…"

"And?"

"It is also a perfect place for a date, why don't you come here with Rukia; I mean you need some couple time"

"How many times do I have to say RUKIA AND I AREN'T DATING" said Ichigo, still annoyed by the fact that Keigo called so late.

"Haha still you've got to come, we have to support Chad after all" Keigo now used to Ichigo's annoyance"

Keigo hung up.

Rukia couldn't stop herself from thinking of Ichigo's words _RUKIA AND I AREN'T DATING, _sure as hell she was pissed; how was it possible that he was unknown to her feelings, still she wouldn't demonstrate it.

"Wanna go to see Chad?" said Ichigo, snapping Rukia back into reality.

Rukia nodded, _at least this way I can be with him for a while._

As soon as both of them went there, they heard a powerful sound, Rukia couldn't think of any sound similar to that one in soul society, it was strange and powerful yet Rukia seemed to enjoy it.

Chad was standing on the stage, playing the bass; he was getting a lot of attention, one could clearly notice the band's skill from a mile of distance.

Keigo interrupted Ichigo and Rukia's enjoyment of the band, "Hey guys, I see that you accepted this place is great for a date".

""Keigo, we aren't lovers, Rukia and I are just close friends", said Ichigo in a stern voice.

Rukia could withstand no more; she slapped full power Ichigo through the face, twice afterwards going away from the building.

"What the hell was that?" said Ichigo, meanwhile Keigo was laughing.

"You may hang around girls a lot, but Ichigo in the area of dating you are extremely naïve" said Keigo trying to stop from rolling on the floor laughing.

After thinking about it for a few seconds Ichigo understood, "Oh crap", Ichigo went away looking for Rukia.

Rukia was standing near the town's river, she was watching the crescent moon; relating herself to it, as she felt as of now incomplete for Ichigo just thought of her as a friend.

"You sure picked a clichéd spot for forgiving didn't you? Rukia" said Ichigo.

Rukia immediately turned around, unable to hide her anger through her violet eyes, "Go away Ichigo! I don't want to talk to you", her voice was a strange mix between sad and angry, but the message given was very clear.

Ichigo stared stupidly for a moment; her expression wasn't that of annoyance she normally gave Ichigo, it was an expression that just showed her feelings as if they were drawn in her face.

He was at loss of words, the truth is he indeed liked her as more than a friend, but he was pretty shy in those aspects of him, he disliked thinking that anyone would say no.

"Rukia… the truth is that, I'm addicted to you" said Ichigo breathing heavily.

These words made Rukia stare astonished, her eyes looked even bigger now than they were normally.

"I simply can't stand the idea of ever losing you, or forgetting you so I decided that if I did it this way, those events wouldn't feel so deadly" said Ichigo

Rukia hugged Ichigo, as if she was trying to become a part of him, "You idiot, you should have told me about this before."

They went back home after a while, Ichigo had a tiring day so he decided to sleep immediately after.

Rukia smiled shyly at the sight off a sleeping Ichigo, she recalled a song she once heard in the real world, it fitted Ichigo quite well, she sang.

"Goodnight demon slayer goodnight, now it's time to close your tired eyes, there are devils to slay and dragons to ride, if they see you coming they better hide, goodnight goodnight goodnight, goodnight my slayer goodnight."

In the morning, Ichigo stood and stared to the sky, he couldn't believe what happened last night as he had finally revealed Rukia his feelings for her.

Rukia was sleeping in the closet, _she's so pretty even when she's asleep_ he thought, he saw that her pajama was one piece with a zipper, if he clipped it he would get her body.

Nevertheless Ichigo wasn't that kind of man, he would wait until they were properly lovers and also until she wanted to, he couldn't think of disrespecting Rukia that way.

Rukia woke up just to see Ichigo facing her, though he was frowning as he always does; there was something different, it seemed that they were both in their world, no one else but them was around nothing, there was nothing they felt except each other.

It was time to go to school, and both of them hoped that Keigo wouldn't ask about what happened.

Once they were in school, everything happened just as they knew it would.

"Yo Ichigo, how was your date with destiny last night, was the couple perfect as it seems?" said Keigo

Ichigo was about to smack Keigo through the window, but Uryuu interrupted.

"Kurosaki, it seems as though you've gotten in a nice relation with Rukia haven't you, well at the very least I know that you won't try to steal Inoue from me"

Ichigo was impressed, _Ishida and Inoue, who would've thought about that_ now that even Uryuu knew about their relationship, he found no use in trying to hide the fact that he was trying to get Rukia, it seemed evident that they were going to end up together since no one was in the way.

"Ok I admit, I'm trying to become Rukia's boyfriend, so what? It is not such a big deal I mean we're together a lot of time so it isn't bizarre for us to love" said Ichigo

"Yes that's true" said Chad.

Class was starting, yet strangely enough Ichigo wasn't paying attention to the class as he normally did to get some of the highest grades in school, the shinigami could only think on how he would ask Rukia to become his girlfriend.

Rukia on the other hand was lost in thought about what happened the day before, she disbelieved the fact that Ichigo's love for her was as big as her love for him, she sure hoped that soul society wouldn't call her for at least six months, that way Ichigo she'd have time to show Ichigo her love.

The lovers were lost within themselves.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter of my bleach fanfic, the song Rukia sang is a part of goodnight demon slayer by voltaire**


End file.
